


Snowfall

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Sex, Walk in the snow, Walks In The Park, mystrade, sex on the sofa, winter walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Cold winter days call for activities that warm the blood. Greg has his methods and Mycroft has his own ideas.





	Snowfall

It started with a simple suggestion.

 

“Let’s go for a walk.” Greg announced as he turned from the window where he’d been watching the snow as it drifted to the ground.

 

Mycroft looked up from the book he was reading in the cozy nest he’d created on the sofa. “A walk?”

 

“Yeah. Get some fresh air in our lungs. Stretch our legs. Walk until our cheeks are ruddy and our noses start to run.”

 

“Charming.” Mycroft rolled his eyes, but put the bookmark in his book. He could see Greg was restless; the man had been roaming the townhouse for the last hour. Greg claimed to love lazy days, but in truth he grew antsy if he didn’t get out. A walk would settle him.

 

“Great!” Greg’s eyes lit up and he went straight to the coat closet. Mycroft slowly stretched out his long limbs, following at a more sedate pace.

 

He found Greg at the door zipping his coat, a knit cap jammed on his head. Mycroft smiled as he donned his own coat. He sat a driving cap on his head and then checked his pockets for tissues and gloves.

 

“Ready?” Greg asked impatiently, his hand on the doorknob. Mycroft nodded. He picked up his wallet and keys as they walked out the door.

 

It was a lovely walk. The world was white and quiet except for the crunch of the snow under their feet. They could see faint footprints in the snow on the sidewalk from other walkers. The traffic was next to nothing as the snowflakes floated in the air. The falling snow filled their tracks back in as they passed.

 

“Why doesn’t anyone shovel their walks anymore?” Greg grumbled.

 

Mycroft slipped his arm through Greg’s for added balance. “I have no idea.” Mycroft privately thanked the delinquent homeowners, enjoying the excuse to hold onto his partner. Greg pulled him closer, providing more unneeded extra support.

 

They walked to a small park and admired the snow on the wintering trees and plants. A light breeze blew fat snowflakes in their faces making their cheeks glow and their noses run. Greg stole a kiss or two as they rounded a corner into a private corner of the park.

 

“Look at you. All pink and rosy.” Greg rubbed his nose against Mycroft’s cheeks.

 

“And drippy.” Mycroft sniffled. “Objective achieved. Now may we return to our warm home?”

 

“Yeah,” Greg murmured fondly before sneaking another kiss, warming Mycroft to his toes.

 

The walk home brought them by the neighborhood bakery. Greg tugged Mycroft inside. The cozy atmosphere melted the snow on their clothes and Mycroft fought to keep from dripping on the counter. Greg picked out pastries and a baguette for later he said.

 

They arrived home chilled and flushed. Mycroft hung their outerwear to dry and Greg took their purchases to the kitchen.

 

Soon Mycroft was back in his comfy nest, with hot tea in a thick mug cradled by his long fingers. Greg sat next to him with his own cuppa.

 

“Share some of that?” Greg nodded at the blanket. Mycroft adjusted the blanket tucking it around them.

 

Greg snuggled close and kissed Mycroft thank you.

 

Mycroft chased the kiss, tacitly asking for more. “Mm… you taste of snowflakes and Darjeeling,” he murmured.

 

The tea was set aside in favor of tender caresses requiring both hands.

 

Warm and cozy under the blanket clothes were shed and more kisses were shared. Greg hissed, “How are your hands still cold?”

 

“Blood flow’s been diverted to more essential areas.” Mycroft shifted his hips to rub his hardened cock against Greg’s erection. Greg hissed again, this time with distinct pleasure.

 

Stroking and petting they moved closer still. Mycroft gripped Greg’s arse as they rutted together into the firm grasp of Greg’s fist.

 

The sensation of Greg’s hand sliding over his cock, as it stroked against his lover’s prick, was all Mycroft could feel. Eyes wide and his lower lip caught between his teeth he whimpered.

 

Greg loved this moment before Mycroft came. He looked so vulnerable and unguarded. It filled Greg with a fierce possessiveness. “Mine,” he growled.

 

“Yours,” Mycroft panted before he cried out heralding his orgasm.

 

Warm cum coated Greg’s hand and he groaned feeling his lover’s cock pulse against his own. His skin felt hot and he could feel sweat start to break out down his back.

 

Mycroft’s misty eyes locked on Greg’s darkling gaze. Reaching up he cupped Greg’s cheek. “Come for me, “ Mycroft murmured pulling the man into an impassioned kiss.

 

Mycroft’s words spoken in a low, throaty timbre pulled loose the knot that had held Greg back. His moans filled Mycroft’s soul with satisfaction as another gush of warm fluid flowed into the space between them.

 

Greg fell against Mycroft. He could smell the scent of their musk and sweat. He lifted his head from where he’d rested it on Mycroft’s chest to beam at his lover.

 

Mycroft ran his fingers through the spiky silver locks. He smiled indulgently back at Greg.

 

“Look at you.” Greg’s voice was husky and soft. “All pink and rosy.”

 

A languid, contented chuckle rumbled from Mycroft’s chest and throat. He brushed his thumb over Greg’s soft, swollen lips. "So are you, my dear."

 

Greg caught Mycroft’s thumb with his teeth and gently sucked it. His dark eyes gleamed playfully. “Objective achieved?”

 

"Most definitely."

 

FIN


End file.
